narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsuki's Will/Sandbox
(Biological Father) (Father) (Genetic Grandfather) (Mother) | rank = Chūnin | kekkei = Storm Release | nature = Lightning Release Storm Release Water Release | jutsu = | weapons = }} =Inuzuka Sakumo= 'Appearance' Sakumo has green irises with black slits for pupils and spiky, silver Hayate hair that began fine as snow and darkens as he ages. Sakumo also has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face and red lines under his eyes from the corners. (Sakumo's hair forms the inuzuka clan symbol) After his promotion to Jonin he gains a third line on his chin and his lines are longer from just below his eye acros his cheek. His hair is darker and is his skin is paler due to the constant lightning running through his body. 'Personality' Sakumo is very easy going in nature often doing whatever he feels is natural. Sakumo enjoys fighting, calling it playtime for Raiju and himself, but would rather not be bothered as napping is his favorite pastime. Despite this Sakumo hates to be called lazy and responds with righteous anger at being woken up to be insulted. 'Background' Team 15's first mission was the bell training exercise. Hanabi sensei placed two thin ribbons on her wrists, with the goal being to get the bells from her. First, Chigetsu, he was no match for her gentle fist. Quickly, their teacher showed her might, easily overwhelming Chigetsu’s Mizu no Tsuki and countering his suprise tactics with her Byakugan. Hanabi began mocking Mito into revealing her Byakugan. Mito managed to push her mother back but was too focused on her Technique to steal any bells. While Mito's performance forced Hanabi to fight more seriously, she too was defeated swiftly. Sakumo and Raiju used their signature drilling attack but she saw right through their rotation and kept the bells just out of reach. Sakumo says Raiju thinks we should team up and asks Mito to face her mother one more time. Being pushed back far easier than last time, Mito lets go of her Hyūga training and her strikes become much more brutal; forcing Hanabi to defend herself and injuring Sakumo, but giving him an opening to grab the bells. Hanabi explains the need for teamwork in completing the bell exercise but has trouble explaining how Mito broke Sakumo's arm with a gentle fist strike. In order to answer their barrage of questions she takes them to the Hyūga residence. There she gives them the basics of the Hyūga Clan's fighting style, but with her own training from outside the clan, they are far from able to practice it even after her instruction. Mito learns from the Hyūga elders that she was practicing an ancient form of gentle fist, belonging to the Ōtsutsuki, lost to time till Momoshiki's invasion. As her teammates learn more about her usual fighting style she struggles with her new aggression. Mito recieved the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu to subdue her should her powers get the best of her. After which her team was permitted to train alongside her, an exceptionally rare chance for non Hyūga to learn the Gentle Fist. "Since the chakra network isn't visible to the naked eye, a Byakugan is necessary for gentle fist style techniques. The Hyūga clan, who possess this dōjutsu, have made it their signature style of combat. The ability to inflict massive internal damage with little to no external force, along with tenketsu manipulation, makes the Gentle Fist the most fearsome and reputable taijutsu style known in all of Konoha!" "The user surgically injects a certain amount of their chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "gentle" fist." "Any chakra-based substance can be destroyed by this technique." "...it is done by expeling chakra from the tenketsu in one's hands and moulding it into needle-like shapes to pierce the chakra." "By employing the use of the Byakugan we Hyūga can target the 361 key gate-keeping nodes in the chakra pathway system, thereby increasing the havoc and control we can impose upon an opponent's chakra network." Sakumo trained with Mito that night and would do so regularly, he helped ease her into her own style less rigid than the Eight Trigrams. They practiced her clans kinjutsu which Sakumo was forbidden from learning, she explains “... you envision an Eight Trigrams circle all around you, my Byakugan can see 360° ya know. Then a target within this circle is hit with a series of violent blows. That's about as much as I can tell you that you'll understand, without the Byakugan you won't be able to aim with this technique anyway.” “ Intense secret Hyuga training will tire me out enough to sleep all day tomorrow. Don't hold back.” back and forth they traded blows “First, two consecutive strikes to make two...” Mito instructs him. *whap* *whap* he returns two open palm strikes *pat* *pat* “...Second, another two consecutive strikes to make four…” *whap* *whap*''' *pat* *pat*'' “...Third, four consecutive strikes to make eight...” '*whap* *wh-whap* *whap* Sakumo's arms are sluggish he's starting to feel the difference in their strikes *pat* *pat* Mito dodges *pat* Sakumo strikes Mito despite knowing his attacks are not doing anything. Mito inflicts increasingly worse internal injuries upon Sakumo “...Fourth, eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen...” Sakumo is able to block some of Mito's attacks and land of couple attacks himself. However, Mito reveals that her gentle fist has been cutting off his chakra points, making his attacks ineffective. “One more time but this time with Raiju” Sakumo wasn't ready to give in with her attention split between him and Raiju he was guaranteed to land a few hits “if you insist let me unblock your tenketsu first” Mito wasn't sure how he was so eager to spar again but was glad to train with her teammates. Raiju transformed into Sakumo and they took up the stance. Mito between them, they began raining palm strikes from both sides. Mito blocked all 16 strikes and returned them. Knocking Raiju out of their transformation and knocking Sakumo unconscious. Mito unblocked all his tenketsu and opened his 2nd gate, the Gate of Healing, to facilitate his recovery. Sakumo would be knocked to sleep every night for three months before learning to release chakra like Mito, as the Hyuga forbid such training they trained at the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple. “First, two consecutive strikes...” *whap* *whap*''' *pat* *pat*'' “...Second, another two consecutive strikes…” ''*whap* *whap* *pat* *pat*'' “...Third, four consecutive strikes…” ''*wh-whap* *wh-whap* *pat* *pat* *pat* *pat*'' “...Fourth, eight consecutive strikes…” '*wh-whap* *wh-whap* Eight Trigrams *wh-whap* 16 palms!” *wh-whap* “Lets go Raiju!” *whap* *wh-whap* *whap* *wh-whap* *wh-whap* “Sakumo! You got one! You can't aim without the Byakugan but you managed to hit one of my tenketsu.” “You mean I did it?” “keep pushing your chakra like that and come at me again” “...Two...” *whap* *whap*''' *whap* *whap*'' “...Four…” ''*whap* *whap* *Whap* *whap*'' “...Eight…” ''*wh-whap* *wh-whap* *whap* *wh-whap* *whap*'' “...Sixteen…” '*wh-whap* *wh-whap* Eight Trigrams *wh-whap* 16 palms!” *wh-whap* “rrrroooaaaarrrrr!” *whap* *wh-whap* *whap* *wh-whap* *wh-whap* Mito would undergo strict training with her clan during the day and practice what she learned with Sakumo. He developed a skill for injecting his chakra and she learned to move more fluidly between strikes. Hanabi met fhe rest of Team 15 at the leaf training grounds "Today we have a special guest, Fifth Hokage Tsunade-sama will be teaching you chakra control for medical ninjutsu" 'Synopsis' Inuzuka Sakumo was born in konohagakure to Tamaki Inuzuka and Kakashi Hatake unbeknownst to Kakashi. He grew up with a dog named Raiju who became his ninken. He excelled at taijutsu and mastered lightning transformation at a surprisingly young age considering his lack of control in ninjutsu. Sakumo was paired with Hyūga Mito and Musasabi Chigetsu under Hanabi Hyuga on Team 15, despite his lack of Byakugan Hanabi taught him the basics of Gentle Fist which he would later use to develop his own Chidori. He learned the rasengan from a scroll Minato wrote while developing the technique but couldn't grasp the containment portion, leading him to fail the chunin exams after winning his match in the finals. Sakumo left the leaf to train with the Fifth Raikage after failing the chunin exams, there he learned how to use dark electricity and trained in Kumogakure Taijutsu which revolves around the Lariat. ''Rasengan arc'' ''Chunin Exam arc'' In Part 1 of the Chunin exams is a written test Sakumo pases by using his Inuzuka senses to hear his teammates mutter their answers under their breath. Part 2 of the chunin exam was to obtain and deliver a Kunai to the land of lightning where Part 3 would take place, there were only 11 Kunai granting 11 teams victory and entry to the final round. Part 3 teams are split with one member in each league of one on one battles and a three way battle royale at the end where comrades have the potential to become competitors. The shinobis' skill is being evaluated not the outcome of the fight losing fighters could pass and winning fighters could fail. ''Raikage Training arc'' After failing the chunin exams Sakumo decided to remain in Kumogakure to train under Fifth Raikage Darui. Darui decided to teach him black panther and was astounded when Sakumo developed his own Lighting Release Chakra Mode by running inside the panther. Darui helped him master the Chidori using the principles of the Third Raikage's Hell Stab after giving him A's tattoo. ''Cursed Mark arc'' Before the chunin exams he lost his left hand to the rasengan and had Orochimaru replace it whith the one Itachi severed, Orochimaru took this opportunity to infuse his severed hand with remnants of his old cursed seals. His Curse Mark is sealed with the Evil Sealing Method by Darui during their training. 'Abilities' 'Ninjutsu' Beast Human Clone transforms Raiju into a shadow clone of Sakumo *Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf Raiju and Sakumo Transform into a two headed wolf **Fang Wolf Fang transformed together Raiju and Sakumo spin in a violent assault against the enemy. ***Super Fang Wolf Fang Sakumo and Raiju's ultra-violent rotation creates a vacuum vortex in its surroundings, that tears the enemy apart even without touching them directly. Water Clone Technique This jutsu allows him to create one or more copies of himself they only possess one-tenth of Sakumo's power. * Human Beast Mixture Transformation — Three-Headed Wolf After creating a water clone, Sakumo fuses with this clone and his ninken companion into a gigantic, three-headed wolf. **Tail Chasing Fang Fang Rotating Fang the three headed wolf curls into a ball and rolls at a ferocious speed towards the enemy, as if chasing after their own tail. ''Rasengan'' Rotation - the user learns to spin their chakra in multiple directions at once. He is left natured Power - the user must increase the volume and density of chakra they output. *Sakumo uses an incomplete rasengan as he initially lacked the skill to contain it. ** Chidori:Rasengan Sakumo's inability to master the Rasengan didn't deter him from improving on it, he combined the high chakra output chidori with the spiraling motion of the Rasengan. This version has several streams of chakra spiraling around the erratic center, with the sphere spasming violently unlike the solid round shape of other Rasengan techniques. Containment - the user must combine the first two steps into a contained sphere. Before learning to control Orochimaru's senjutsu chakra his rasengan was contained by its own dense chakra, after learning to control his senjutsu he could use natural energy to contain his rasengan in the form of rings. (dark purple spiralling sphere surrounded by a series of white planetary rings.) Lightning Release: Black Panther After generating black lightning from his body he releases it in the form of a panther to shock anyone that comes into contact with it. *Lightning Release: Black Panther: Run With The Beast Sakumo wraps his body in a layer of black lightning chakra to increase his physical parameters, with the lightning augmenting the strength of Sakumo's taijutsu, creating what is called nintaijutsu. The lightning chakra stimulates Sakumo's nervous system, enhancing his speed and his reaction time. **Lightning Release: Lariat Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang Raiju forms lightning in their hand while transformed and launches it at the opponent in the form a hound to attack them. *Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang: Run With The Beast Raiju enters lightning armor chakra mode through their own Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang **Lightning Release: Double Lariat two users perform the technique from both behind and in front of the opponent, creating a scissor effect. Both users must use the exact same amount of opposing strength or the target will merely bend. ** Lightning Release: Cross Lariat Sakumo and Raijin cross their arms and ram the opponent with lariats. *Double Black Panther Sakumo and his transformed ninken both use the Lightning Release: Black Panther and Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang techniques respectively to attack the target simultaneously. Contrary to his solo usage Sakumo also discharges this attack from his hand mirroring Raiju. 'Taijutsu' Sakumo makes use of the four legs technique taught only to the members of the Inuzuka clan, this technique exaggerates his already feral-like appearance; his canine teeth, his fingernails grow to claws, his eyes also become more wild with his irises turning gold and pupils remaining slits. The Four Legs Technique forms the basis of Sakumo's taijutsu fighting style, along with the Eight Gates and Lightning Release Chakra Mode. *Passing Fang **Fang Passing Fang with Raiju *Leaf Whirlwind high kick followed by low kick **Leaf Great Whirlwind low, mid, high **Leaf Strong Whirlwind back kick ** Leaf Coiling Whirlwind Sakumo and Raiju simultaneously kick the opponent *Sound Wave Technique he can produce a powerful Bark with his vocal cords. In order to keep up with Sakumo and function as a team Raiju can release two tenketsu points to greatly increase their chakra for a short time by changing their life force into chakra, so much that it becomes visible and causes water to form a vortex around them, similar to the one caused by opening the "Sixth Gate of Joy" from the Eight Gates. Their eyes also turn completely white momentarily. * Fang Rotating Fang 'Nintaijutsu' After training with the Fifth Raikage Sakumo learns to apply Lightning Chakra to his Four Legs Technique replicating the Third and Fourth Raikages' Lightning Chakra Mode augumenting his wild taijutsu prowess with the speed of lightning. Following the principles of the Third Raikage's Hell Stab Sakumo learned to use Chidori: One-Thousand Birds. a high concentration of purple lightning chakra channelled around Sakumo's palm instead of his fingertips; the high density of electricity produces a the sound of many birds chirping, hence the name. * Chidori: One-Thousand Crows while in his cursed form his lightning is stronger, onyx in colour, and sounds like fluttering crows rather than songbirds. *Chidori:Rasengan Sakumo's inability to compress his chakra didn't deter him from using the Rasengan, he combined the high chakra chidori with his limited spiraling motion and overcame the techniques setbacks through sheer power. 'Senjutsu' ''Curse Mark'' He's able to enter the second state of the cursed seal, a bracket-shaped symbol on his left palm, granting him increased chakra levels and physical capabilities when the seal is active. The increase granted by his cursed seal is comparable with the eight gates, with her byakugan Hanabi Sensei saw that this was because Orochimaru's senjutsu chakra was being forced through Sakumo's tenketsu when he activates the cursed seal. Stage One: Orochimaru's hand forms crimson stripes of burning chakra on his arms and face alone, he also gains muscle growth and tremendous increase in speed, moving as a blur. His chakra levels rise drastically. *Front Lotus Sakumo kicks his opponent into the air and then pile-drives them into the ground head first, he spins at a ferocious speed delivering a powerful drilling-like effect. **One-Man Lotus Sakumo uses Passing Fang from above with his increased speed and strength from the curse mark creating strong winds around him. **Reverse Lotus Sakumo kicks the target into the air and continues to strike them at inhuman speeds. He then delivers a final, powerful open-palm strike and kick at the same time, sending the target crashing into the ground. *Violent — Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind a senjutsu enhanced roundhouse kick *Dynamic Entry he can perform Double Dynamic Entry with Raiju transformed Stage Two: The second stage releases such enormous amounts of energy that it can cause nearby water bodies to form a vortex around Sakumo. His skin becomes dark red and his sweat boils around him. * Orochimaru Style Body Replacement in this state he can materialize a new body in a manner that resembles how a snake sheds its skin. * Sakumo also has greater power and agility with which he can use Daytime Tiger an incredibly fast punch (The air pressure will condense as it's moving and be focused into a single point, releasing the built up air pressure in an instant) and Morning Peacock to strike the enemy down with countless punches. * Super-Mini Tailed Beast Ball by combining two yellow lightning serpents with his Chidori: One-Thousand Crows he can balance his chakra making the ratio of black and yellow chakra 8:2 to form a condensed, miniaturised Tailed Beast Ball that has been infused with lightning chakra. Compressed by its own density this technique removes his Rasengan's incomplete status, but he still sustains injuries on his hand when utilising the technique. In this state he can produce a loud howl that is strong enough to destroy objects and wound enemies. ''Sage Mode'' After mastering his curse mark he can enter sage mode granting him greater reflexes and enhancing his jutsu, in addition to giving him access to control over an unseen force *Leaf Dragon God an upward spin kick which quickly becomes a tornado. Forming into a dragon with long whiskers, it attacks the target aiming to swallow them, at which point they are cut by the razor sharp winds inside the attack. * Drilling Hand of Sage Lightning Sakumo gathers senjutsu-enhanced lightning into his hand to thrust at the opponent. When he strikes a target with his hand, the electricity pours into their nervous system and rearranges their body's signals. Unlike chidori natural energy dampens the sound 100% allowing for greater stealth. *Sage Art: Rasengan after spinning the black senjutsu lightning Sakumo spins an invisible layer of natural energy so fast it forms a white planetary ring the centripetal force of the natural energy disc smooths his rasengan, completely removing its incomplete status. He can even crush it in his hand into a lightning spear that impales and hurtles the opponent into the air. The natural energy follows generating a powerful electric explosion at the end of the spear and sending the opponent back to the ground. In this state his chakra shroud forms into ethereal snakes around his body to aid in his attack range allowing him to grab and bite opponents ''Trivia'' ''References'' ''See Also'' ---- =Hyūga Mito= When Toneri Ōtsutsuki gains the Tenseigan by taking the eyes of Hanabi Hyūga, he accesses the Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Saturating her eyes in Hamura's chakra, despite her eyes reverting to the Byakugan, her daughter Mito inherited enough to awaken the Tenseigan in one Byakugan. Personality As opposed to her hot headed and impulsive teammates, she is tough and in control; often acting as a voice of reason or her easily sidetracked comrades. Mito initially struggled with focusing on her clans fighting style but has mellowed out since developing her own style and fights fluidly with her mind clear. Mito is committed to protecting the leaf and her comrades, willing to give her life for Chigetsu and Sakumo if necessary. Abilities Byakugan As a wielder of the Byakugan, Mito gains access to the standard abilities of the eye such as: a near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision, and the ability to see the chakra pathway system amongst other abilities. Her Byakugan were very pure in quality, atrait passed down from her mother, as it allowed her activate Hamura's right eye. After being stuck by Sakumo's senjutsu lightning she awoke the Tenseigan, an evolved version of the Byakugan in her own right eye. Taijutsu Mito is a taijutsu expert using a variation of Gentle Fist she created. Her proficiency in the art of the Gentle Fist allows Mito to use a halved version of the already halved Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms — the Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms. Which eliminates their ability to use chakra for quite some time and renders them unconscious. It also appears to cause massive internal damage, as Mito’s target was spitting up blood. Gentle Fist She inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. This forms the basis for her fighting style targeting opponents tenketsu and internal organs to try to incapacitate them. *Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body a technique born from her innate ability to expel chakra from every tenketsu on their body, Mito can hit her opponent with a blast of chakra that will send them flying away from her. **Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven the moment before Mito Hyūga is struck by an attack, she emits chakra from all of her body's tenketsu to block it. She then spins rapidly, repelling the attack (and anything else in the vicinity) away and creating a protective shield for as long as she continues to spin. *Tenketsu Blocking Strikes a taijutsu technique that allows the Mito to disable an opponent by performing a two-fingered thrust at the opponent's tenketsu. By doing so, Mito can manipulate the flow of chakra within her opponent. **Gentle Fist: Tenketsu Needle targeting a single chakra point, Mito delivers a two-fingered strike at the opponent, in an attempt to plug the chakra that's being used and halt its flow. **Eight Trigrams this technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through 16-128 chakra points of an opponent's chakra pathway system. This eliminates their ability to use chakra for quite some time and makes it difficult for them to move. ***First, two consecutive strikes to make two. ***Second, another two consecutive strikes to make four. ***Third, four consecutive strikes to make eight. *** Fourth, eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen. *** Fifth, sixteen consecutive strikes to make thirty-two. *** Sixth, thirty two consecutive strikes to make sixty-four. *** Seventh, another sixty four consecutive strikes in succession to make a total of one hundred and twenty-eight strikes. Alternatively, it can be used to hit a great number of targets very quickly. *Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists Mito changes her chakra into the shape of large guardian lion shrouds from both hands. Doing so greatly increases the range and destructive power of her attacks. The lion heads drain the chakra network of those they touch. **Eight Trigrams Twin Lions Crumbling Attack An improved, purple-colored, version of Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists used by Mito when her Tenseigan is active. Tenseigan After being stuck by Sakumo's senjutsu lightning she awoke the Tenseigan, an evolved version of the Byakugan in her own right eye It is characterised by a blue pupil and iris which contains a white, floral pattern. The Tenseigan allows Mito to control attractive and repulsive forces, similar to the Rinnegan's Deva Path. Without the complete Tenseigan, she is partially able to enter Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which grants her enhanced physical capabilities, the ability to fly, but not the truth seeking balls *Tenseigan Chakra Mode Mito gains a cyan-coloured chakra shroud with six magatama markings on her collar, dark markings over her brow and lower eyelids, and a pair of horns extending from her forehead like Hamura. The shroud constantly radiates flickering flames of chakra, and her clothing and hair continuously billow as if caught in a strong upwards draft. Her left eye turns gold and her skin does not glow along with the rest of her outfit when activated. **Shinra Tensei Mito creates a "repulsive force" (斥力, sekiryoku), which pushes away everything in the vicinity. This repulsive force is most commonly created around her as a defense, repelling nearby opponents or incoming ninjutsu; it can also be used to disperse ninjutsu that have already struck Mito **Banshō Ten'in is a technique that manipulates attractive force (引力, inryoku) to pull matter towards Mito at will. It has the same five second limit as the Shinra Tensei. **Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack mastery of her chakra, Mito loads chakra into her palm, which she can either unleash as a barrage of fists or manifest around her arms to attack with. Medical Ninjutsu Mito is an incredibly gifted Kunoichi combining her clans gentle fist style with medical ninjutsu to create her own Medical Nintaijutsu Mito's techniques use the refined chakra control and concentration required in medical ninjutsu to enhance her strength to monstrous levels. This is done by storing up chakra in Mito's hands or feet, and releasing it onto the target with pinpoint timing. *Mito gathers a dense concentration of chakra in her palm that she releases on contact with her target. *Mito jumps into the air and lands on her opponent with a falling axe kick. Mito concentrates her incredible strength into her heel and strikes the enemy, dealing massive damage. **Mito leaps to great heights and delivers a Heaven Spear Kick crashing into her opponent with a massive amount of force. Mito uses this in place of Dynamic Entry to perform Double Dynamic Entry with Sakumo The Chakra Scalpel forms Mito's chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections, or attacking the chakra circulatory system to such a degree that those affected by it won't be able to use jutsu again. Unlike regular blades, the chakra scalpel can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, adding lethality to her gentle fist style. *Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms she emits a constant stream of chakra from her palms, which are formed into extremely thin, sharp, blades. While using this technique offensively, Mito shapes the chakra into thin, sharp, flexible blades allowing her to hit hundreds of targets with extreme precision; When used defensively, she creates much larger, stronger, more flexible, arc-shaped chakra blades that spread out across her entire attack range.